Provincias
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Por culpa de Prusia, ahora Argentina cree que sus provincias quieren independizarse de él ¿A que llevara todo esto? *Latín-Hetalia, Hetalia y Multi-Parejas*


**N/A: **¡Hola Hetalianas! Aquí estoy yo con un proyecto basándome en Tumblr. Pues, yo andaba por ahí viendo imágenes Latín-Hetalia hasta que me encontré con que las provincias argentinas estaban personificadas. Y de ahí no más salió la idea de este fics... Ojala les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Las provincias e Isla de los Estados no me pertenecen, ellos son de *AskProvinciasArgentinas, Floryblue12.

Argentina es de Rowein.

Hetalia es de Himaruya.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Uno: <strong>La depresión de Argentina

* * *

><p>Romano tenia muchos, pero muchos deseos de tomar el hacha del bastardo de España y cortar en pequeños trozos al idiota de Prusia. En verdad quería hacerlo ¿Qué lo detenía? Pues el hecho de que estaban en casa de Alemania y que tal vez no era buena idea matar a su pareja.<p>

Un nuevo sollozo desgarro la garganta de la personificación de la Republica Argentina y las naciones desearon ser sordas, los alaridos melancólicos y las lagrimas bañando las mejillas pálidas del latino era sin duda una gran obra teatral. Aunque de obra no tenia nada, no cuando se sabia la verdadera razón por la cual la joven nación del sur del continente americano lloraba sobre la pantalla de su nuevo teléfono celular.

No parecía ser que hace tan solo unos minutos atrás, las naciones de Alemania, Prusia, los hermanos Italia, España, Holanda y Argentina pasaban una "agradable" tarde familiar. Comiendo típicos platillos de cada nación, tocando la guitarra para cantar estrofas al azar de canciones conocidas, contar anécdotas graciosas y enterarse las nuevas noticias que sucedían en la casa de cada uno; sin duda una tarde sin problemas ni miramientos. Todo iba de viento en popa, claro, hasta que Prusia abrió la boca y la tarde familiar se fue por la borda hasta llegar a Narnia.

El comentario no-tan-agradable había salido a discusión a raíz de lo que Argentina había dicho de sus amadas provincias y sus pequeñas islas, aquellas que aun tenia bajo su tutoría y que Inglaterra (insertando el veneno en su voz) no le había robado. Y es que, algunos meses atrás, Argentina había tenido algunas discusiones y diferencias con varias de sus provincias, sobretodo con Santiago del Estero, Tucumán y Formosa. Según los países no parecía ser tema grave, todos habían tenido sus diferencias con sus regiones, pero cuando Prusia decidió acotar sobre el tema, todo fue de mal en peor.

Según el albino, las provincias argentinas pronto se independizarían de él.

En palabras más certeras, su comentario fue...

—_Es obvio, ellos se están revelando contra ti y cuando menos te des cuenta ¡Poom! Todas tus "amadas" provincias lucharan por su independencia kesesese—_

Había dicho Prusia que al no estar contento con romperle el corazón a Argentina con ello, también agrego que tampoco se extrañaría tener dentro de poco pequeñas naciones luchando por ser países desarrollados y exportadores.

El puño de Alemania no tardo mucho en dejar morado el ojo de su hermano, pero ya era tarde para hacer callar a Gilbert. Argentina, en un extraño comportamiento suyo, se había quedado mudo, con sus ojos verdes fijos en un punto perdido en la nada de la galería trasera de la casa y totalmente quieto. Las palabras de la antigua nación retumbaba en su cabeza con ecos sordos, como si con ello quisiera aprendérselo de memoria.

¿Independencia?

Él bien sabia sobre aquella palabra, no por nada "El padre de la patria", "El gran libertador", "Fundador de la Libertad del Perú", el "Fundador de la República", el "Generalísimo de las Armas" había nacido en sus tierras. José de San Martín, el humano que valoro en lo más hondo de si.

¿Qué diría San Martín sobre la independencia que sus provincias querían tener? ¿Hubiese dejado que las provincias se hicieran independientes o lucharía para mantenerlas argentinas?

Una gran confusión invadió la cabeza de Martín, llenándose de preguntas que no podía responder y de miedos que solo ahora sabia que tenia. Solo cuando el móvil casi cae de sus manos es que pudo salir de su letargo silencioso y escribir un mensaje en su celular para enviárselas a sus provincias ¡Ellos no podían independizarse de él! ¡No les dejaría! Había luchado por ellos, para que sean parte de su territorio ¿Y así le agradecían? ¿Abandonándolo?

No creía que todas quisieran independizarse, algunos de ellos debían preferir seguir siendo parte de él ¿Verdad?

Como Tierra del Fuego, sino fuera por él, la pequeña porción de isla que le tocaba seguiría siendo un territorio aislado sobre el fin del mundo ¡Fue él quien le privatizo turismo, fabricas e industrias para que la provincia tuviera un medio de trabajo! Y aunque poseía solo el 38,57 % de la isla, la mayor actividad, población y turismo la tenia él. Él había ayudado mucho a Tierra del Fuego, la provincia no tenia porque querer independizarse.

Ni hablar de Buenos Aires, gracias a él el mundo lo reconoció como una ciudad de categoría Alfa. Gracias a sus esfuerzos es que Baires -_apodo que Martín le consedio a su principal provincia-_ y Caba eran el centro turístico más visitado de toda Sudamérica. Y aunque sus muchos jefes tuvieron dudas, fue gracias a él que Baires siguiera siendo su capital y mano derecha. También les concedió varias industrias para que pudieran mantenerse al igual que sus hermanos y los protegió cuando el imbécil de Inglaterra intento colonizarlos a los dos. Fue él quien estuvo junto a Liniers, echando a patadas a los ingleses que venían desde Montevideo y los puertos. Asi que no, ni Buenos Aires ni Caba podían independizarse... Se lo debían.

Al igual que San Juan, a quien le había concedido el cuidado de sus importantes cuencas. Él sabia muy bien cuanto deseaba Baires aquellas cuencas, pero había decidido, también gracias a la ayuda de sus jefes de aquel turno, que solo San Juan podía hacer uso de ellas, después de todo estaban en sus territorios. Al igual que fue él quien ayudo a la provincia a cuidar de su flora y fauna, convirtiéndolas a 15 de ellas en áreas protegidas. Al igual que sus hermanos, también lo estatizo de industrias en las que del vino el sanjuanino era muy bueno -_aunque eso no se lo decía, no quería que sus otras provincias se sintieran celosas-, _al igual que lo ayudo con su exportación de minerales en las que en los últimos años hubo un gran desarrollo y crecimiento. Por lo tanto, San Juan tampoco tenia porque independizarse de él.

Y al igual que con ellas, Martín había ayudado a cada una de sus provincias a crecer. Si, tal vez más a unas que a otras, y se culpaba y odiaba mucho a si mismo por haber creado que alguna de sus provincias se sintieran menos queridas por él. Pero a todas las había ayudado...

Entonces... ¿Por qué querían separarse de él?

Él no era un mal país, no los trataba mal a ninguno de ellos ni los menospreciaba. No era una nación que gustaba de hacerse enemigos y vivía en continuas guerras que los pusiera a todos ellos en constante peligro. No explotaba sus recursos ni era un ignorante del medio ambiente, sino todo lo contrario.

Él era un país neutral, una de las pocas naciones que no vivía bajo el ojo de otra nación para iniciar una nueva guerra. Cuidaba de sus recursos, sobre todo sus ríos de agua dulce, y de sus paisajes naturales, sobre todo los del sur. Le importaba el medio ambiente, no por nada intentaba que, poco a poco, hubieran más espacios verdes en cada punto de sus regiones. Él visitaba a sus provincias, mantenían relaciones.

Puede que en los últimos tiempos no hubiese tanta comunicación con ellos como quisiese, ni siquiera con Baires o Caba había mantenido mucho contacto.

Pero era que ellos estaban dando un paso muy grande en su historia, pues, tanto China como Rusia -_viejos amigos y grandes aliados de Argentina- _quería hacer nuevos tratados. Que sus relaciones con él sean aun más estrechas de lo que ya eran, aunque a USA no le hiciera mucha gracia ¡Y eso era realmente importante! Rusia y China siempre fueron potencias interesadas en nunca romper relaciones con él y ahora, mucho más, no podía dejarlo.

Había creído que sus provincias habían entendido el porque de su falta, porque esto era algo bueno para todos, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

De pronto, tal vez a la carga emocional que lo ataco de un golpe crudo, Argentina tiene que llevarse una mano a la cabeza por el dolor que de pronto le invadió. Un dolor agudo y constante que le hace soltar un gemido de dolor. En tan solo un instante, ya tiene al holandés a su lado, sosteniéndolo y evitando que cayera al suelo.

—¡Martín! —le llama, sosteniéndolo desde sus hombros. Desde hace muy poco, Vincent había comenzado a llamarlo por su nombre humano.

Rápidamente el latino es rodeado por las demás naciones. En otras circunstancias, Argentina hubiese estado feliz por la atención que le daban y habría soltado un sarcástico comentario, pero ahora verdaderamente quería estar solo. No necesitaba que las demás naciones vieran que tan mal la estaba pasando al saber que muy pronto algunas de sus "queridas" provincias, por no decir todas, le dejarían para independizarse y convertirse en pequeños países.

—¿Ve, Argentina, estas bien? —pregunto preocupado Italia del Norte, temblando asustado por la salud de su sobrino.

La Republica Argentina solo se atino a asentir y mover la mano para restarle importancia a su situación, que no hizo más que enfurecer a Romano.

—¡_Bambino _bastardo, no estas bien! —le grito, haciendo uso de su autocontrol para no tener que golpearlo con algo.

—No es para que griten, che —se quejo el argentino— Me mojo la cara un toque y estoy joya... —

Dicho esto, Martín se libero de los brazos de Holanda y se fue solo hasta el cuarto de baño. Y aunque el holandés quiso acompañarlo, el argentino decidió hacerlo solo bajo las miradas preocupadas de todos.

Cuando Argentina se perdió de vista, los ojos de las naciones presentes, incluidas las de Veneciano, se fijaron fuertemente en Prusia, quien se había mantenido al margen de la situación; más para no recibir otro golpe que otra cosa. Cada una de las miradas irradiaba molestia y enfado, poniendo más incomodo al germano que no sabia a donde escapar.

El primero en acercársele fue Romano, siendo el más impulsivo de todos.

—¡¿Porque _merda _no supiste mantener callado, bastardo idiota?! —grito furioso.

El albino trago saliva asustado, todos le veían como si hubiese comenzado la tercera guerra mundial.

—¿Y que querían que le dijera? ¡Es la verdad! —dijo tratando de defenderse, aunque no le sirvió de mucho.

Todos, a excepción de Veneciano y Holanda, comenzaron a gritarle y recriminarle a Prusia su falta de tacto, lengua floja e idiotez. Ninguno estaba conforme con tener al hiperactivo latino encerrado en el cuarto de baño pensando que pronto sus provincias se independizarían, comenzando así revoluciones y manifestaciones que llevarían al caos al país. Tal vez no para armar una guerra de independencia, pero si para que se generase violencia entre los que pedían ser naciones independientes y personas que deseaban seguir siendo parte del territorio argentino.

Un sollozo de Italia fue lo que los distrajo a todos de Prusia.

—¡No, no, no! —sollozaba, agitando su cabeza hacia los lados en signo de negación— ¡No quiero que el sobrino Argentina desaparezca! —

Y aquello fue como un balde de agua fría para todos.

No se habían detenido a pensar que si las provincias de Argentina se independizaban de él, este desaparecería, pues ya no habría un país al cual representar. La independencia de las regiones del continente sur de américa, significaría la desaparición de una nación, pero el nacimiento de otras ¿Era algo bueno, o algo malo? Sin duda el hecho de que Argentina muriese no era algo que alegraba a cualquiera -_Ni siquiera Inglaterra, no lo creían así de cruel- _ pero tampoco era algo malo el nacimiento de nuevos países. Claro, el precio a pagar era muy alto. No se podía matar así por así a una nación y creían, muy ingenuos ellos, que ya no volverían a ser testigo de la muerte de una, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

Pronto Argentina podría morir y ellos no podían hacer nada.

* * *

><p>Martín volvió a mojar su rostro, sentía que si no dejaba de refrescar su piel, se ahogaría. Sus pulmones parecían no querer adquirir el aire necesario y su cuerpo poco a poco lograba sobre calentarse. Se sentía muy mareado y la cabeza lo estaba matando, la noticia de la independencia de sus provincias no le había caído muy bien. Es más, lo estaba matando... literalmente.<p>

Argentina no era ningún idiota, era vago, si y lo reconocía, pero de idiota no tenia nada y sabia que si sus provincias lograban la independencia, él moriría. Aquello le aterraba, no iba a mentir. Sabia que cuando él apenas era un mocoso -_y no es que él ahora fuese tan mayor que digamos- _muchas naciones perecieron en las tantas guerras ¿A donde ibas los países que morían? ¿Existía un cielo solo para naciones? ¿Un infierno? Él no había sido malo, tampoco había sido un santo, todos cometían equivocaciones a lo largo de la historia, pero no creía que si llegase a morir se iría al infierno... Si es que eso existía.

Su mente estaba hecha un lio.

Una parte de si quería darle a sus provincias lo que pedían, sin luchar ni retrasar lo inevitable. Ahorrándose así el innecesario derramamiento de sangre inocente y las peleas con sus muchos jefes.

Pero la otra parte, la egoísta, no quería que ninguno de ellos se fueran de su lado. Los quería a todos ellos para si y solo para si. Que diera pelea, que no se rindiera y que diera todo lo que debía dar para dejar que ellos siguieran siendo parte de él.

Pero... ¿A cual escuchar? Tenia miedo, no era la primera vez que peleaba con alguna de sus provincias, pero si era la primera de gran gravedad.

Dios... ¡Estaba aterrado!...

Y la pregunta que aun revoloteaba en su mente era: ¿Darles o no la independencia a sus provincias?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Tincho esta en una crisis, él cree que esta a punto de morir por culpa de Prusia y su lengua larga ¿Cómo se resolverá todo esto?

**¿Chocolate?**

**¿Jabón?**

**¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
